MALFUNCTION
by foureye Scarlet-knight
Summary: Finding a FAIRY unit in an alley, Gray decides to take it home only to find out that it has no memory of it's past owner or even a data, rendering it unable to do anything. Not having the heart to throw it away he keeps the FAIRY and tries to find a way to help the poor thing regain his memory. But it seems his new friend here has a lot of secrets than he thought. Robot!Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a dark empty room, a red-head man sits on a chair in front of a computer. His hands made clicking noises with each buttons and keys he pressed. Looking at the computer screen a message appeared.

**'OPEN COMPARTMENT?'**

**'Yes' 'No'**

Clicking 'YES' a hissing sound was heard before one side of the room started rumbling, one corner of the wall suddenly backed up, before a figure, covered with a white cloth , on a chair was pushed inside the room.

Sitting up from his chair, he walks towards the figure before taking off the cloth to show a boy with salmon-pink hair, his eyes closed.

Dead? No...

He's sleeping...

He caressed the young boy's face, feeling the cold surface on his hand.

"It's almost done..." the man said before heading back to his computer. Typing all the commands he needed, he pressed enter before another message appeared on the screen.

**'INSTALL DATA TO FAIRY?"**

**'Yes' 'No'**

Clicking 'Yes' another message appeared.

**'PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD'**

The man glanced at the salmon-head boy before typing.

**'PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD'**

**ECLIPSE PROJECT**

As soon as he entered the password, numerous numbers and letters filled the screen.

**SENDING DATA...**

**PLEASE WAIT...**

Walking over to where the boy sat, he plugged in a huge connector to the side of the chair, as soon as he plugged it the iron chair started glowing and whirling sounds started emanating from it. Standing up he glanced again towards the screen.

**SENDING DATA...**

**50%**

Giving a satisfied smile he looked at his creation in awe "Don't worry, after this you won't have to suffer anymore..." he tousled the boy's head before turning to the computer again.

**SENDING DATA...**

**80%**

Grabbing all the files he used, he slightly wobbled taking note that he hasn't had any proper rest for the last 4 days, finishing the FAIRY took him longer than he thought. Placing his filed in his desk, he doesn't seem to notice the blinking red light on his screen.

Glancing at his computer screen again, only 90% before full instalment.

**91%**

A loud banging sound was suddenly heard, the red-head turned to see the door to his lab forced opened.

**92%**

He watched in horror as one of them suddenly pinned him on the floor and started tying him up.

**93%**

"Sorry, partner but we can't let you have this FAIRY..." he heard one of them chuckle.

**94%**

Struggling from his bonds he watched as one of them walk up from his computer and tried to cancel the data.

**95%**

"Sir, we can't cancel out the data..." one of them said while his fingers flew across the keys.

**96%**

At the corner of his eyes, he saw his FAIRY suddenly twitch. Following his gaze the dark figure smirked when he saw the boy twitch.

**97%**

"I see that the FAIRY will be waking up soon..." he unsheathed the sword on his belt and started walking towards the program.

**98%**

The FAIRY'S eyes slowly opened, revealing empty dark orbs "No! You can't have the Dragon Slayer!" the boy heard someone yell.

**99%**

"Well, too bad..." he raised his swords "We don't want your Dragon Slayer..."

**100%**

He looked at the FAIRY, who in turn looked back at him with empty eyes "We want it gone." he swung his sword down while hearing the FAIRY'S words.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Vocab:  
**

**FAIRY- a special kind of robot that are sold in the City of Magnolia, very popular for its human like appearance. FAIRY's are computer robots that people use for their daily life, they can either be a companion or even a worker. it really depends on how the user wants to do to them.**

**Dragon Slayer- Still unknown  
**

**Eclipse Project- Still Unknwon**

* * *

**Please don't kill me for making such vague prologue!  
**

**I can't help it! This is my first time writing a Mecha genre (Definition: Stories about robots and machines)  
**

**I'm really sorry~!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS~! BUNCH OF THANK YOU~!  
**

**BYE BYE~!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Chapter 1

Lost and Found

_FAIRY- a special kind of robot that is sold in the City of Magnolia, very popular for it's human like appearance. FAIRY's are computer robots that people use for their daily life; they can either be a companion or even a worker. It really depends on how the user wants to do to them._

Gray can't help but sigh at the newspaper he was reading, FAIRYs we're a lot popular than he thought, and as far as he could remember almost all the people he met had FAIRY unit, for example…

Lucy has about 10 or even more than that _'damn that rich girl'_ Gray groaned and remembered when Lucy introduced to him to all her CELESTIALS.

Unlike other FAIRY, CELESTIALS are different kind of robots, there are only 13 of them and they can take any shape and size they want. CELESTIALS also have free wills, meaning they can choose who they want as their master.

Then there was Erza, his boss, she didn't have much FAIRY but each one of them we're quite unique.

Like her game master FAIRY she named 'Sho'.

A cat like FAIRY that takes care of her garden named Milliana.

And of course her two police guards Simon and Wally, although recently Simon has been malfunctioning quite a bit.

Levy had two FAIRY she named them Jet and Droy.

While Makarov and his grandson, Laxus has over 3 they named Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow.

As for Gray…well… let's just say he is short on money to buy those kinds of things…

Putting the newspaper down, Gray glanced at the clock to see that his shift was over. He removed his apron before turning to his boss, Erza "Erza, I'm leaving my shift is already over…"

Grabbing all his things, he waved goodbye to Erza and her FAIRYs before walking towards home.

Well… that is if you call a rundown apartment home.

On his way he can't help but notice how many FAIRY units were around people, passing by a FAIRY unit shop he glanced at the window and looked through the tags.

"100,000 jewels" he muttered while scratching his head "Well they are pretty valuable and handful…" he said under his breath as he walk through an empty road.

"It's not like someone can just pick up a FAIRY in a trash or garbage…" as he said those line, he felt his pocket vibrate.

Grabbing his phone he looked at the screen before answering "Hello?" there was a moment of silence before he held the phone away from his ears.

"OI, ICE BOY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" a very familiar voice screamed at the end of the line.

Sighing Gray placed the phone near his ear before talking "On my way home…" he answered simply.

"Oh, then on the way can you go buy me some juice and milk, I'm already out" Gray grumbled.

"Lyon, why can't you do it?" Lyon was just his neighbor; he met him when he was moving his things in his new apartment.

"I can't I'm fixing my FAIRY right now" Lyon also has a FAIRY named Juvia.

"What happened this time?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure a virus found its way into her Program" Gray listened as Lyon explained how he plugged in Juvia's connector in some sort of website and before he knew it she was already malfunctioning.

"Sounds to me like someone is playing a prank through the website" Gray said as he entered the convenient store.

"It would seem so, well I got to go, and I still need to restore some of Juvia's data. See ya!"

"Ah." Closing his phone he paid for the juice and milk before leaving the convenient store.

"Virus are really common now these days…" he muttered while remembering How Erza found out about what was causing Simon's malfunction, it was just a relief that they we're able to fix him before the virus can destroy all of his data. Though he is still struggling to regain his entire program.

Passing by a children's park his eyes suddenly caught sight of something on one of the swings.

A boy with bright rose-pink hair was sitting on one of the swing looking down, although what really stood out from the boy was how he was wearing nothing but a hospital dress, a scaly muffler and an arm band.

He didn't really know what brought him to do it but as soon as he saw the boy, his legs started moving and as soon as he was facing him he just had to get his attention.

"Hey…" No answer.

"Hey, you listening?" Gray can't help but 'tch', the boy didn't even lift his head when Gray slightly poked him on the shoulder.

Getting fed up with the silent treatment Gray grabbed the boy by his shoulder and forcefully turned him.

"Hey! When someone is talking you should-"

He felt his words die out when he saw the look on the boy's face.

Dark lifeless orbs stared right back at him, for a second Gray thought that the boy was already dead but then again if he was dead how was he able to stand up.

Looking again the raven head noticed a screen on his arm band, he sighed in relief figuring that the boy was only a FAIRY.

"So you're a FAIRY huh?" he smiled down at the boy, who only tilted his head to the side.

"Sorry if I yelled at you awhile ago, I thought you were a person" he chuckled a bit before looking around "Say, if you're here does that mean you user is here as well?"

Glancing again at the boy he saw him tilt his head to the side, not understanding a thing he said.

"Are you lost?" Gray asked crouching down until they were eye level. The boy said nothing and stared back at him.

"Don't you have a home?" at the mention of home the boy looked down as if saying he didn't have one.

Figuring the boy's situation Gray sadly smiled and patted his head "So your alone aren't you…" he knew what it feels to be alone, he'd been through that state when his parents died.

"Say, since you don't have a place to go why not stay at my place?" the boy only looked up at the stranger, but Gray could clearly see the happiness behind those dark eyes.

"My apartment is not far from here so why not" he grinned and helped the salmon head kid stand up.

As soon as the two started walking the boy quickly grabbed on the edge of Gray's shirt, and held on to it until they got to the building.

Walking up the stairs Gray suddenly remembered about Lyon and told the salmon head boy that they will have to stop by Lyon's place before going home.

Ringing the door bell Gray waited patiently and glanced at the pink haired FAIRY, who was still holding on to his shirt.

Hearing the door open, Gray turned to see his albino friend standing in front of him "Oh, Gray you're here…"

Handing his the juice and milk, Lyon noticed the salmon head boy behind Gray and asked "Hey Gray who's your friend there?" looking behind him Gray stepped aside to give Lyon a full view of the boy.

"My I never knew you got a FAIRY, a cute one that is…" Lyon said as he grinned at the boy.

Gary sighed a bit irritated and ignored the comment "I didn't get him, I found him" Lyon turned to Gray a bit shocked.

"Whoa, where exactly may I ask?" he crossed his arms, looking skeptically towards the boy.

"The park…" Gray answered simply.

Lyon looked at the FAIRY for awhile before asking "What's his name?"

"Well' I haven't thought of one yet…" Gray muttered while crossing his arms into a thinking position. He glanced at the boy for while before noticing something on his arm.

Looking more closely he saw a faded symbols across his arm as if something was written on there "Hey little guy, come here for a second…" the boy turned to gray before walking towards him.

Holding up his arm Gray looked closely and finally he can clearly see what the symbols formed "Natsu, huh…?

As soon as he heard the name the boy perked up and looked at the older male. Gray grinned at the reaction "So your name is Natsu…" Natsu tilt his head before nodding.

"Well then…" Gray grinned "….Nice to meet you, Natsu! My name is Gray!"

Natsu tilt his head to the side before repeating Gray's name "Gray…" Gray nodded and smiled "Yes, my name is Gray…"

"Gray!" Natsu suddenly tackled the shocked raven head into a hug. Gray's face turned scarlet red when he felt Natsu nuzzle on his chest.

"Gray…" Natsu repeated. Gray can't help but smile and returned the hug.

Behind them Lyon can't help but snicker at the priceless face Gray displayed awhile ago, it was a good thing he got a picture of it, who knows it might come in handy in the future.

Looking at the two Lyon can't help but think '_something tells me those things are going to change from now on'_

Boy was he right...

* * *

**Read and review~!**


End file.
